robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devastator
Devastator was a competitor robot that exclusively fought in the seventh series of Robot Wars. The team boasted that Devastator had no weaknesses and even the statboard listed their weaknesses as "classified". Despite these remarks, Devastator somewhat ironically lost its only battle after being pursued by the reigning champion Tornado throughout the battle. Devastator had previously attempted to enter Series 6, but failed to qualify under currently unknown circumstances. Design Devastator was an invertible two-wheeled box shaped robot with a rounded back, narrowing down to a point at the front. It was here that its weapon, a horizontal spinning disc, was located. It had a yellow and red striped top, and red sides. The Team Devastator was entered into Robot Wars by a West Yorkshire-based team, consisting of Stuart Bunting, Bill Hoare and Stuart Hoare. The team were very confident in their machine, believing it to have no weaknesses. Robot History Series 7 Devastator made its bow in Heat E of the Seventh Wars, where it was drawn up against reigning champions Tornado, along with Ewe 2 and Sawpoint 2. Devastator came under immediate pressure from Tornado, which drove towards it before pushing it side-on across the arena floor and into the side wall. Devastator failed to move away, which allowed Mr. Psycho to apply pressure in the CPZ that Devastator occupied. The House Robot squeezed Devastator up against the arena wall, before it managed to escape, where Tornado focused on it once more. Tornado came in with an attack with its spinning drum, which sent Devastator's front upwards. Tornado then caught Devastator side-on once more, this time ramming it into Matilda. Devastator managed to edge away from the House Robot's pink flywheel and then exchanged blows with Tornado. Tornado continued to push Devastator around, with Devastator's weapon now not moving. Devastator tried to get involved with Sawpoint 2 and Ewe 2, and attacked Sawpoint 2 with its disc which was now starting to crank up again, but it only managed to deflect itself aside, causing minimal damage to Sawpoint 2's wheel. Tornado then forced both Sawpoint 2 and Devastator into the CPZ as Ewe 2 activated the pit release button, before Mr. Psycho charged across the arena and trapped Devastator in the CPZ. Mr. Psycho attempted to grab Devastator with his claw, but couldn't and after some more jostling, Devastator moved away from trouble. Devastator was then consistently forced back against the arena wall by Tornado as Sawpoint 2 was pitted by Ewe 2, before Ewe 2 decided to help out Tornado, with the two robots double-teaming to push Devastator towards the pit before leaving it on top of the already pitted Sawpoint 2. With Devastator unable to gain traction to move away from its suspended position, it was counted as immobile, and cease was called, with Devastator crashing out of the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7